Beginning and Ending
by Ygnasia
Summary: Their relationship ended with no words spoken but both still couldn't move on. She left him because she thought that he didn't deserve a killer like her. He left her because he misunderstood her.


_I know this story is kinda crappy. And if you don't understand anything in this chapter please tell it to me. It will really help me a lot. I know it's a bit too much, but please a single specific review won't hurt, right?_

**DISCLAIMED.**

There's an island that is located somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. It is there but it's still not visible in the map because _no one_ has ever been there. The Island is said to be twice as big as Indonesia, and life exists there.

The _Island of the Unknowns_ is what the World Government named the island, a lot of people named it as the Haunted Island because none is known in the island except the facts that it is surrounded by heavy storms and huge hurricanes. All the vessels that the government has sent is either found in the middle of nowhere with no living person in it or it still hasn't came back.

But unknown to them, inside the Island of the Unknowns is where you can find the liveliest village in the planet that only consist exactly 124 people. It's a peaceful village where the villagers treat each other as their own family.

It's an island where you can find the _Impossible_things in the outside world; you can see a giant chick named _Piyo_, animals that looked like stuff toys, a phoenix or even a dinosaur and most of all, the mysterious stones that is said to be _'the most mysterious of all the mysterious'_. It can't be found anywhere in the island for it comes out of the villagers itself. It's a glass-like stone that is three times harder than diamonds and is three times lighter than a feather. _Alice stone_ is what the villagers call it and _Alice_ is what they named the island.

It's a nice day in the island of Alice. The villagers will do their daily routine; some would go to the mountains to hunt, some would go to the farm, and children would go to a certain Sakura tree to learn.

"Tell me what this letter is." A brunette cheerfully said while showing a flash card.

"ahy!" The children chorused.

The brunette smiled at their answers.

"Mikan !" An auburn-haired, 35 year old woman shouted merrily and waved at them from a far guiding a caramel-haired boy holding a white-cane followed by a bear that is holding a basket of sandwiches.

Mikan looked at them and smiled.

The woman is her mother. She is an exact replica of her mother some even thought that they were sisters. The caramel-haired guy is Kaname Sono, Mikan's best friend. Despite him being visually impaired, He possesses a power of placing souls in the stuff toys.

"Since you got all of my questions correctly, the lessons will be over for now. Anyone wants some sandwiches?" Mikan asked them sweetly.

"Me!" the children all cheered.

Yuka, Kaname and Mr. Bear were already distributing the snacks then after that, they began eating happily with the children.

Mikan couldn't help but smile at the scene, but she quietly sneaked out and walked towards the ocean of woods leading to the lake. When she reached the clear waters of the lake, she leaned against a Sakura tree and drew her knees up so she could wrap her arms around them. Looking at the calm waters, it made her think how she missed her friends in the outside world. How she missed hanging out with her friends there; Anna, Hotaru, Kitsuneme, Nonoko, Tsubasa, Ruka and… Natsume. But she knew everything changed since before and after she left. And here, she realize that there would be a 0% chance that she will come back in the world where she truly belong, in the world where she first felt different kinds of emotions, in the world where he is, and in the world where it all started.

"Natsume-kun" A strawberry blonde girl grin seductively. She hold in Natsume's hand and put it in her breast which Natsume gladly squeezed it while drinking his eight bottle of beer. The girl moaned loudly as Natsume inserted his tongue in her mouth while massaging every part of her body especially on the private ones. Slowly their clothes scattered on the floor around them.

**THE NEXT DAY…**

_BANG!_

"OOOUCH!" then a thud was heard.

Within 2 minutes the girl already lay unconscious on the floor with a huge circular mark on her forehead while Natsume easily dodged the object.

"What the Hell!"

"Look Hyuuga, this matter is very important than that Bitchy Koizumi." Hotaru said while pointing the baka gun at him.

Natsume glared at her and before he can utter a word, Hotaru took an envelope from her pocket and gave it to Natsume.

"All the things you wanted to know are already in this envelope, all you have to do is to sign all these files." Hotaru explained.

"Wanted to know what?" Natsume asked dryly.

"Every detail about her; the organization who want to get rid of her and her family, her family background and many more."

"She's dead." Natsume said sternly but Hotaru can sense a hint of sadness and sorrow in his voice.

"Don't be so sure, Hyuuga."

He smirked. "It's been 2 fucking years, Imai. How can you say that she's still alive? Unless you have a proof."

Hotaru simply ignored him and walked away.

Natsume looked at her until she's nowhere out of his sight. He took a bath and went out of the bathroom fully dressed. He left a check worth of one million dollar with his signature and placed it on the bedside table. There, he noticed the envelope that Hotaru gave to him a while ago. He took it and left the room.

Natsume stared at the envelope for half an hour. Wondering if he should open it, or not? His instincts told him that once he opens it, everything will change.

And now, he decided.

**Review?**

**What do you think about my grammar and my style of writing?**


End file.
